Keep Holding On
by DarkenMystery
Summary: Former Divas talk about times with their one true loves. Molly Holly and Jeff Hardy, Lita and AJ Styles, RVD and Trish, Victoria and Tommy Dreamer, Christian and Gail. All ten friends are gald to have each other.
1. Runaway

I own nothing! My couples are, like I normally write, unique! I hope you like it! I so sick of all the Torrie and Cena fics! Thought I should put more different couples on here!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today has been so chaotic. It's been frustrating. Ever since I got fired, life just hasn't been the same. Today I'm going to try and have a great day!

So much for a great day... I went to the gym where someone threw up on me. I came home threw my clothes in the laundry and took a shower. I can still kind of smell it though. Everything will look up. I'm going to lunch with Trish, Victoria, Lita, and Gail Kim! It will be nice to catch up with them. We try to plan lunch now once a month, since none of us wrestles anymore.

Trish is finally getting married to RVD. They are so cute and in love. One month left. Victoria and Gail Kim are both pregnant. No one thought Victoria and Tommy Dreamer would make such a great couple, but 10 years and 3 kids later has proved everyone wrong. Gail Kim and Christian have been married for a year and are expecting their first child. Lita couldn't be happier with A.J. Styles. They have been married for 3 years! They are talking about trying to have a child. I'm the only one not engaged or married, but I'm happy. A little Jealous, but happy.

Sitting at lunch I seem to be the only former Diva the fans have forgotten about. Gail says it's because my hair is so long now. I know she is trying to help. It really doesn't bother me as much as they believe.

I get home and just need to vent. I look around the house for my loving boyfriend but he is no where to be found. He must have gone out with Tommy, Christian, RVD, and A.J. I decide to throw on the c.d. and dance around the room like I'm crazy. I sing along and jump around on the bed.

_Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah  
Crash the car and I'm gonna be really late  
My phone doesn't work cus it's out of range  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days_

_You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow  
Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no  
Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud_

_And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself  
Don't you realize_

_Chorus I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah_

_So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch_

_And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself  
Don't you realize_

_I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah_

The song ends and I here clapping coming from the doorway. I blush as my eyes lay on the one and only Jeff Hardy! He stares at me with that goofy grin, that I love so much!

"Why'd you stop the performance? I loved it." He drawls out in his southern accent. That goofy smile still in place.

I know him too well to know when he is up to something. I walk over to him and kiss him.

"Okay, spill. I know that grin!" I laugh at him as he tries to put on an innocent face.

My eyes go wide as he bends down on one knee and pulls out the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen.

"Will you marry me?"

I start to cry as I barely get the word "yes" out of my mouth. "I love you Jeff Hardy!"

He smiles at me. "I love you Molly Holly! Or should I say soon-to-be Molly Hardy!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The song is Runaway by Avril Lavigne. I love the song because I can relate to it so much! Please review! Tell me if I should add more. It was meant to be a one shot, but I think I might do a song-fic type of one shot for the other couple I mention. Tell me if I should.


	2. Our Song

I decided to do every couple! Hope you enjoy! 

He was and will always be a country boy. My friends make fun of me, they say he's rubbing off on me. Just because I told them I choose his and my song. They laughed when they heard it. It was so country. I couldn't deny it either. The song was just so perfect though. 

Trish would always get mad at me. It would be three in the morning and I would be on the phone with him in our hotel room. I always tried so hard to be quiet. Sometimes it worked and sometimes I got pillows to the head or my phone taken from me. I couldn't help that I loved talking to him and he loved talking to me. 

We always had a fair share of fights. The fights almost always ended with one of us storming out of the room. He once stormed right out of his own house! Only to come back in and threw both of us into a laughing fit. Fighting is impossible to avoid when you're a feisty redhead and he has the ego of a king! 

He always knew how to make everything better. I had the worst headache and felt horrible. I was walking to the kitchen to make something for dinner, but when I walked in the kitchen, he had made my favorite meal. 

Three years ago, we got married. I made sure to play our song. 

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says..._

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song

I guess that's what happens when the southern charm of A.J. Styles meets the punk rock attitude of Lita. 

The song is Our Song by Taylor Swift! Hope you like it! I need some song ideas. If you think you have a good song for any of the remaining couples, I'm open to suggestions! Don't forget to review! 


	3. Iris

This one may be my favorite one, so far! Hope you enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm sitting at the Arena just watching her. She is beautiful. I just wish I could hug her. Kiss her. I have a week off next week. A week that I won't see her. I rather stay and wrestle, so I could see her.

She may not know it but I know she cares. At least I hope she cares. I wish I was brave enough to talk to her.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

I finally got the nerve to ask her out. I was so happy. It was great. We had so much fun. Dinner and movie and then we walked through the park. Her smile was gorgerous. Finally, the part I was dreading. It was time to take her back. I walked her to the door and she lightly gave me a kiss on the lips. I felt so high on life. I knew I would be thinking about that moment for days. I didn't want to leave. I could barely move. Yet, in the back of my mind, I knew she couldn't change.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight _

She notices me more and more. We hold hands everywhere we go. I know it's too good to be true. The looks people give me, I know they don't know what I'm thinking, but she finally knows who I am.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

I knew it wouldn't last, but I tried to ignore that truth. Three months into us dating and I knew she was sleeping around. After all of the lies, she finally tells me the truth. She never really cared for me. I run into a room. Take the razor that I found. I start shaking, but drop the razor to the ground. My eyes fill up with tears. I hear the door open. I try to whip the tears, but more are coming down. A sad smiling figure comes over to me. She wipes the tears away. Why am I just now noticing, the beautiful figure before me. I guess I was to blind by someone so fake to not notice someone so real.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

"What's wrong Rob?" The smiling figure ask me.

"Ashley was sleeping around." I shrugged

"Well, I think you, RVD, can do so much better than her." She said, as her eyes shot to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was three months later when I walked up to the sad smiling figure who helped me that night. "I'm a little nervous to start dating again, we just broke up, and I don't know who I can trust, but maybe I could see if this girl wanted to hang out for awhile." I smiled at her. "So, would you like to, maybe, i don't know, go get some coffee or something after the show?"

Trish looked up at me wide eyed. "Yea... I think that would be amazing.."

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review! The song is Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.


	4. You Get Me

I like this one, but that could be because I'm so in love with this song!

* * *

When she entered the room, she could hear the whispers. She was a lot of things but she wasn't dumb or deaf. She heard them as she walked by.

"Do you think she is really crazy?"

"I heard some stories about how crazy she is."

"Don't look at her or she might snap and attack you!"

She looked defeated as she stood alone. Sometimes she thought she should believe what they say.

_So I'm a little left of center  
I'm a little out of tune  
Some say I'm paranormal  
So I just bend their spoon_

She smarten up though. The world was a crazy place and she knew everyone was a little out there. She was just better at showing it. Plus, he told her time and again that he loved how she was not crazy but different than everyone else.

_Who wants to be ordinary  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
I don't care what they're sayin'  
As long as I'm your girl_

"You're phsyco you know that?" Torrie screamed at her. "You could be so popular, if you would just be normal!"

She laughed. Physco. She was called that a lot. That was probably what she was called the most. Torrie rolled her eyes, but she could tell under her cool performance, that Torrie was terrified of her.

_Hey, you are on my side  
And they, they just roll their eyes_

"But then I wouldn't be me, now would I?" She loved the challenge. Torrie would always take the bait. She loved to fight. It seemed to relax her. Sometimes she didn't understand it herself...

But he always did.

_You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
Yeah, you get me_

Thunder and lightning. It's storming so bad outside. In just a tank top and faded jeans, she walks through the lobby of the hotel.

"Miss I must inform you, It isn't safe outside." The Doorman stated. She just laughed and went right on outside. She loved the rain, and more importantly, she knew he would be outside somewhere.

_So what if I see the sunshine  
In the pouring rain  
Some people think I'm crazy  
But you say it's okay_

She passed Randy Orton as she made her way outside.

"Baby it's pouring out here. Come inside with me. We'll go to my room. How about it?" He said with his trade mark smirk plastered on his face.

"I rather stay out here." She simply stated

"Right... you're crazy like that."

She ignored his comment and kept walking. She was at the entertance to a park when I huge smile formed on her face. In the distance she saw the figure of the one person who got her.

_You've seen my secret garden  
Where all of my flowers grow  
In my imagination  
Anything goes_

"Hey." She smiled as she stared into the eyes of one Tommy Dreamer.

"Hey, my little pyhsco." He smiled as he looked into her beautiful eyes. He pulled her into his lap. "How was your day?"

"Same old." She simply said. He slowly reached up to cup her face in his hands. In the pouring rain he kissed her and she knew she didn't have to care about anyone else's opinions of her. She was Victoria and she wouldn't change that. He understood that and loved her anyway and that's all she needed.

* * *

Hoped you like. Please review! The song is "You get me" by Michelle Branch.


	5. Kiss The Girl

Sorry it took so long! I have one more chapter after this. It won't be a songfic but it will tie all the couples together. This was hard for me to right for some reason, but I hope it's okay.

* * *

He watched her from across catering. She was beautiful to him. She stood with Traci listening as Traci went on about something. He absently listened to Tomko and A.J. talking beside him.

"Go talk to her already!" Tomko finally said to his friend.

He nodded until he realized what Tomko had said. A.J. Laughed at him. He had it bad. He knew he had it bad. Every since they meet he was in puppy love. Now he thinks it's more than just puppy love.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got alot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl._

"She doesn't feel the same." He simply said. His friends laughed at him.

"She totally likes you!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Yea, right. She could have anyone! Why would she want me?" He asked defeated.

Tomko smirked. "There is only one way to find out."

"And what's that?"

It was A.J.'s turn to smirk. "Kiss the girl!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't look now Gail, but Christian is watching you... again!" Traci laughed

"He is?" Gail asked. She had a crush on him. A BIG crush. Maybe even... no, she would never say she loved him. Traci knew though.

"Of course he is! Go talk to him." Traci nudged Gail to where the three men were talking.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

"I don't know if I can do it. I can't just kiss her!" Christian yelled as he watched Gail approach the three men.

"Go over to her!" They both yelled at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.J. whipsered to Tomko. "Bet you 5 dollars he won't kiss her."

"You're on. The poor boy." Tomko stated while shaking his head.

Traci walked over to the two boys, taking a seat on Tomko's lap. They watch to see what would happen.

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

"Hi." Christian said almost in a whipser.

"Hi." Gail replied in the same tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I heard your bet and I'm sorry babe but I agree with A.J.! I bet 5 dollars he doesn't kiss her." Tomko kissed his girlfriend.

"Okay, Traci. You are both on." He laughed.

_Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

"Um... well I should get back to my friends." Christian said. He lost all courage he had. There was no way he could bring himself to kiss such a beautiful women. The women he was in love with.

"Yea, I should go get ready for my match tonight." Gail looked slightly dissappointed. She didn't want the conversation to go like that, but she didn't know what to say.

A.J. and Traci smirked at Tomko as he paid up.

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Altough Tomko lost the bet and Christian didn't kiss Gail. He wouldn't miss her. As Christian went to turn around Gail grabbed him and planted a kiss on his unsuspecting lips.

* * *

The song is "Kiss The Girl." by... well... There are a few singers, so which ever you want to pick! Hope you liked. Please review. I know it wasn't great, so tell me what I can improve! I have the last chapter written I just have to type it. 


	6. Keep Holding On

Sorry it took so long. Been busy! It was so good to see Lita on Raw!!!! Hope you like the final chapter!

* * *

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in  
_  
As the ten sat in Molly and Jeff's living roon, reminsing, they realized how much time had taken a toll on each and everyone of them. From losing their hearing, to losing their eyesight, or maybe all of the time spent wrestling had finally caught up to them. They all knew they were nearing the time of becoming dependent on others to care for them, but right now the were content with how things were.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
_  
They had great friends, who stuck around through everything good and bad. They all had the love of their life right beside them. They had fans around the world, who still remembered and adored them.They knew they had it good.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah  
_  
The content silence was soon broken by the once fiery red-headed diva. Her laughter caused the others to turn and look at her.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
_  
"The ten of us use to be the crazy ones. We did anything to get the crowd's reaction. From high risk moves to jumping off anything we could climb. We were fine with bashing our heads in with chairs!" She paused and took a look around, taking in the change of her best friends. "Now look at us! Sitting in silence completely happy!"

_Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
_  
She looked at everyone in the room again, letting her words sink in. Suddenly A.J. started to laugh, followed by Trish and so on until everyone joined in. Why they found it funny they did not know, they could not explain.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_  
What they did know was after all these years they still had great friends and true loves sitting with them. That's all they really cared about anyways.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
_  
It was the reason they kept holding on after all these years.

* * *

Song is Keep Holding On by Avril! Please review! Also if you could give me any advice or words of encouragement on how to tell the guy I like I like him... that would be amazing!


End file.
